gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of the Nikolai Brothers
Alphonse and Elrio are now Thirteen and Ten years old. They are in the custody of Nikolo, which was requested in Nikolai's final will and testiment. Madona has sadly passed on. If you would like to request a persona for the next part, or if you would like to see if you have one already visit User blog:Nicholas Nikolai/The Adventures of the Nikolai Brothers- Role Requests Part One: Requime {C}Chapter one December 12, 1682. Coltos de Speranza It was snowing, lightly over the Colony of Hope, with the market as busy as ever, the harbour as smelly as yesterday. It had been 10 years since the death of Nikolai, the morning had ended and now when one thought of Nikolai, They thought of a passed old friend, not of sadness or murder. No one knew quite how Nikolai died, besides the fact that a bullet went threw his diahpragm, but he didnt suffocate, he just...... died. Although, Nikolai's death was not only a concern of the people, but also a concern of political means. Who would be the Colony "Lord"? Whats going to happen now? These were some of the meany thoughts that were still in the head of almost all of the Colony's citizens. Alphonse and Elrio were only fourteen, they had four more years before one of them could officially take place as leader. It'd been 10 years since the Europeans were repelled from their terrifying attack. Perhaps they learned their lesson? No. They never do. A war in Europe? perhaps. ---- Casa Telltalini, Courtyard I dont recall ever describing Alphonse and Elrio's physical charactaristics. They were both Blond haired, the same as their father, as all the other Telltalini's were, with dark brown, almost gold eyes. Al was already taller than Elrio, since he drank his milk. They weren't "brawny" nor skinny, everage fourteen year old boys. Alphonse and Elrio were sparring with the Rapiers they'd recieved for their previous Birthday, God knows they're going to need them. Nikolo, their legal guardian, was watching them from a balcony remembering the days when he saw Nikolai doing the same with his sister. The thought of Elizabeux, the supposed murderer of Nikolai, made him shudder. Though, somewhere inside him, he knew she wouldn't do that. Not even to her brother, especially not in that manner. Just shooting him, not even showing her face. That was Elizabeux to most of her victims. But not to her Brother. Nikolo's warm and sentimental memories were interrupted when Edwardi and Elrico suddenly materialized and sat down next to Nikolo, They didn't say a thing, they just watched the twins, as Nikolo had been doing. Alphonse thrusted his rapier towards Elrio, who dodged quickly, parried to a crossblades, thrusted his sword away even faster in a circular motion, before Alphonse even noticed, and suddenly had his repier pointed at Alphonse's gut. "For once Al, I finally beat you in sparring!" Elrio exclaimed "Congrats Brother!" Alphonse said. Though they were twins, they were different in personality. Alphonse was sweet, easy to like and timid, easily underesimatable/ Elrio was extremely brash, he absolutely HATED milk, and hated being called "Little" or anything simular to even more. But they both had an inseperable bond, a bond of brothers. They barely knew their Father, and didn't even see their mother before she died of the Flu. They were blessed with a good home, a good family, and a loving Colony. Part two: the Clouds of Memories Villa Telltalini, Late Nikolai's former Study Evening weather: Thunderstorm. Chapter one Al and Ed tip-toed into their late Father's study. They had scarce memory of him, and sadly no respect for his haunts. "Al, you keep watch." Al nodded at Elrio. Elrio starting peering into the bookcases, grasping the many figurenes and statues and misplacing them. Something caught Alphonse's eye. The globe to the right of the large desk in which Nikolai spent alot of his days prior to the seige sitting at. Al slowly walked towards the globe, and saw that the metal axis pin at the top of the globe had been the peculiar charactaristic of the globe that had got his attention. Al looked at it for a second and when he was about to touch it, a quick boom in the sky was heard, and lighting was seen. he flinched and hesitantly continued, the pressed on it, tried rotating it, then he tried pulling it. Suddenly, the globe's axis holder, along with the half of the globe it was pinned to, lifted 180 degrees until the upper half was horizontal with the lower half. Al looked inside to find something most peculiar, something he had never held before. A pistol, a pistol that had apparently been shot because it wasn't loaded, and the trigger mechanism had apparently been fired. He thought to himself, wondering why someone would have a pistol here. There were no enemies, and even if there were, this would hardly be the place to keep it. This was obviously the pistol that had killed Nikolai, but Al hadn't had a clue. Al had forgotten all about keeping watch. He turned around to find Nikolo looking at him, with half awake, and old eyes. Nikolo walked up to the globe, and when he saw the gun, it was as if all of the drowsiness and weariness had been blasted out of him. ---- Chapter two Elrico had stopped rumaging through the book cases and turned towards the desk to find Nikolo staring into the bottom half of the Globe. "How'd it get that way?" he thought to himself. He walked over to Nikolo's side and a pistol. He looked at Nikolo's face and wondered what a simple pistol was doing in the globe and why Nikolo was looking at it like it was some horrifying monster. "Boys, this pistol killed your father." Nikolo murmered. Alphonse and Elrico looked at each other, and stared out the pistol. Their eyes widened and Alphonse began to cry. "Ever since he was murdered, right in front of me I have been trying to figure out who shot the pistol. We have the pistol, after 10 long years, but no name. I have been going over the logbooks of the murder, what supposedly happened and I now can finally take some suspects off the list." "It wasn't a soldier, it wasn't Elizabeux, or any of her followers...." Nikolo continued talking to himself until he noticed Elrico and Alphonse were still standing there, listening, wide eyed and mouths gaped in surprise, like they both had that day before the seige when their father left to confront the flyut of their Uncle's. "A punishment isn't suittable, now that you've found this, but nor is a reward, you too need to go to bed immediately. And tell no one, not even your cousins what happened here tonight." The twins nodded at he same time and ran off to their room. ---- {C}Chapter three Telltalini familia Mosoleum racconto {C}Nikolo walked passed the other gravestones until he reached the Telltalini mosoleum where he stopped. He did not enter, he stared at the door. He kicked the dirt, and moved while staying in one place as if he was waiting. About thirty seconds later, Elizabeux Telltale materialized. {C}"Your late." Nikolo said "I'm sorry, I'm usually asleep around now, and when I get a message from you in the middle of the night, I'm going to be a bit sleepy, and therefor slow." Elizabeux snapped in response. "I found the gun that killed him, Liz, and I know you never pulled the trigger, you would have not shown your face, if Nikolai was your average prey. But he wasn't. You would have shown your face, and I was there when the hole materialized, when the gunshot was fired and when he fell to the floor, and blood poured out, you may be an assassin, but this would not be how you would kill your Brother." "Are you going to keep telling me things I already know, or are you going to tell me who killed my brother?" "I dont know who killed him. When I found the bullet, it had markings on it. When I looked closer, it had either soem foreign language, or our letters that were mixed and jumbled, Siod ad y aquit a Siod. I considered every angle of the result that had any possibility of his death were: "God Giveth, and Taketh". Except, the Spanish term was backwards. "You dont think...." Nikolo said as he turned to Elizabeux Part three: 90 to the Fourth Chapter one Heavy fog. Morning, Coltos de Sperenza, Cancello Centrale del Porto The walls had been prepared, with the finishing touches just being installed. Edwardo was currently overseeing them, looking proudly upon the new and improved walls. He was just as tall and intimidating as he ever was, no matter his age. Whenever he passed some workers, they immediately started to work harder, you see, Civil Rights haven't been invented yet, nor has Physical abuse in the workplace became Illegal. The new walls included 24 pounders on the parapets of the walls, and 29 pounders on the east west and central gates. The harbour itself was now protected by the new ships that Nikolo had designed. The bottom decks had 20 19 lb'ers on each broadside, 40 20 lb'ers on the gundeck, 20 20 lb'ers on the middeck, 20 20 lb'ers on the top deck, 8 30 lb'ers on the stern and 4 16 lb'ers on the bow. They were heavy, unmaneuverable ships, practically fixed to the harbor. Their broadsides faced the large bay that was the entry into the Colony's harbor. The 4 warships blocked the entire 2 1/2 mile entry with their broadsides facing the Ocean. Edwardo, strolling to the docks with his hands clasped hadn't seen Al and Elrio materialize infront of him. When he had, he nearly bumbed into them and had almost slipped and fell. "What are you too doing out here?" "We came to see the new walls, like you!" Alphonse happily responded. "Ah. You see those large ships in the distance, boys?" They both nodded "Those ships wont allow whoever killed your father back in if whoever it was didn't leave here." "They are invincible, designed by Nikolo." A huge boom, from one of the ships was heard. The three ducked and covered their ears. When they recovered their hearing they all had blood on their hands. "Well, apparently somethings going on...." Edwardo slowly said Then, Before he could regain his bearings, The two large warships in the center exploded simutainously. The deafening roar was delayed by the travel it had to take to reach the harbour and when it did it blasted the three, and all the workers, sailers, captians and all the other denizens of the harbour into their feet. "You two! Head over to the central gate and sound the alarm immediately!" Edwardo handed the twins letters of approval so they could enter the walls, and ran into the distance to light the harbour warning flames. "Al! What are you waiting for lets go!" The twins ran past the hysterious harbourmen and denizens, ducked and rolled dodged and dived. By the time they had got there, the massive iron gate was already closing and the alarm bells were already ringing. Alphonse and Elrio nodded and ran towards the massive portcullis, and slided under it just before it slammed onto the ground and the massive iron doors slowly slammed shut. A guard ran towards them and pointed his rifle, bayonett as pointy as ever, pointed into Elrio's forehead. "You are now to stand down and follow me into custody. You both will do as I say or be executed in the name of Coltos de Sperenza!" "We have papers from Minister Liberatore!" Alphonse waved the signed and stamped letters to the guard, who then grabbed the letter, released the bayonett from his gun and pointed the blade, now hand held, into Elrio's face while reading. "You can go, but what about Signore Piccolo here?" Elrio was now fuming. He could take insults but the one thing he couldn't stand was being called small. He swiftly stepped to the side, grabbed the guards arm, broke it, snatched the bayonett and stabbed the guard in the spine. Alphonse gasped and looked in pitty for the guard. Elrio snatched Al's hand and lead the way out of the gate. They were safely in the colony before the Guard's spine had finished fountaining blood and the guards stationed near the corpse were staring in confusion. "You didn't have to kill him brother! You know hes on the same side as us!" Alphonse yelled once they were in an area void of other ears. "He called me small." Elrio muttered The Adventures of the Nikolai Brothers -Chapter Four- Coltos del Porto Centrale’ di Speranza The deafening booms of the mortars and cannons of the Speranzian walls could be heard through the entirety of the colony. Citizens who hadn’t ran for the safety of their homes, were either bleeding in the ears or were deafened depending on how closer they’d been to the walls. A large and fat vessel had materialized on the horizon and was heading directly into the harbor. The Speranzian warships immediately sprang to life, turning 180 degrees so their broadsides could face the pompous battleship. The vibrations from the cannons shook the entire harbor even small tsunami waves materialized, luckily, in the direction of the pompous battleship. Torre Centrale, Settore Comunicazioni “ESCHITO!” shouted the booming, possibly even more deafening than the mortars, broadsides and cannons of the Colony’s defenses voice of armed forced commander and minister Edwardo Liberatore de Rodittore at now'' general'' Eschito “Send an emergency telegram to central garrison.” Eschito nodded and grabbed the ash/dust ridden invention of Nikolo and put his finger on the pulse sender. “If you haven’t sent your entire (profanity) garrison over to the harbour Commander ''Edwardi,” I forgot to mention, Elrico and Edwardi were appointed military Commanders by Edwardo several days after Nikolai’s death. Eschito finished clicking the Morsi code pulse patterns into the pulse sender. “You better do it now or we’re (synonym for nail)ed!” Several seconds later, the Telegraph received responses. Eschito wrote the Morsi code symbols and translated them while a boom, not defeaning enough to be close, was heard. Both Edward o and Eschito simply casually ducked, only some dust from the shake of the impact, wherever it was had appeared. “Central Garrison isn’t responding, sir.” “Then connect to the mobile line, Eschito.” The mobile line was where all telegram messages where sent, and then dispersed to a mobile telegram that all squads/garrisons/artillerymen are required to carry to receive orders from Central Garrison or superior officers. “Also, send mass alert to all squads and garrisons: Need immediate reinforcement at harbor wall. All armed forces are immediately being ordered presence at the Harbor wall, this order is your prime priority- Minister Rodittore” The soldiers already stationed at the harbor wall were working diligently; Aiding the artillery, keeping a lookout and open firing at the materialized rowboats crammed with, still, unidentifiable soldiers. There are three sections of the wall lengthwise. West Sector, East Sector and Central Sector. The right and left edges and center of the wall had towers called Command Towers, the central tower was four stories above the wall’s parapets, while the other two were only two stories taller, each with a 68 lb’er mortar currently shooting as fast as possible. A lightning bolt materialized out of the cloudless, clear sky from seemingly nowhere and hit the center of the enormous mass of rowboats, and to even further impossibility, it wasn’t even blown to bits like it should’ve been. Then, before ''anyone had time to even see what was flying at them, a huge mass of fire, as large as the entirety of the fortifications was hurling toward the wall, from the source of one, small rowboat. The Adventures of the Nikolai Brothers Chapter Five Aggettivo Imperiale (Imperial Street; plaza near the entry way to the fifth step-gate to the Governmental buildings district) “Brother! Look!” Alphonse yelled while pointing at the harbor walls, being engulfed with flames from one of many brown specks in the water. Elrio only had a few seconds to get a look at what was happening before the entire wall just turned into…… ash. Then, all the browns specks got close enough to be touched the harbor docks. “Those are row boats! We’ve got to find Nikolo!” Elrio exclaimed. The faint sounds of marching slowly became more and more noticeable. Elrio and Alphonse hid behind an abandon vending cart while the entire Northern Garrison soldiers rushed by, heading to the harbor. “Forget Nikolo, Alphonse. Follow me.” Alphonse cocked his head confusingly then nodded. They reached a large house in the outter area of the plaza. They knocked on the door to find an old lady answer the door. “Ma’am, something very bad is going to happen, we'' need'' to take cover in your home.” said Elrio. “Pleeeeeeeeeeese” begged Alphonse. “I can feel it too, get in quickly,” the elderly woman said. “Ever since Nikolai died, the attack I’ve had an underground floor built to hide in. Let’s go.” Al and Elrio looked at eachother wondering why she was so sudden to share her hiding place with them, and how she could “feel it too”. Most people don’t live in the Imperiale Agettivo plaza. Let alone have a fairly large house overlooking it. Not even a retirement pension could get her this, thought Elrio as they followed her past the foyer into a hallway where she turned abruptly left and opened a door. It was an immediate entryway to a stone stairway that led to her apparent underground floor. Piazza femminile del mercato (Market place) The combined forces of Northern, Southern, West and East commands were preparing defenses all across the outter part of town, where the market place and many homes/businesses surrounding it were. Suddenly the unkown forces appeared where the wall had once lain, with their apparent commander. They were all dressed in white robes with carbines/muskets strapped to their right shoulders. Their leader held a golden cross in his hands. He held it to his chest with only his right hand and pointed to the Coltosian soldiers, having already aimed at the enemy masses waiting for the order to fire, and said: “Siod ad y aquit a Siod.” The Adventures of the Nikolai Brothers Chapter Six Seggettivo passages et cetera sotterraneo The three walked down the stone hallway after the elderly woman closed the door and lit the oiled spaces throughout the underground floor’s walls. “My name is Pinaco, I’m a friend of the family.” She said. “Nice to meet you, Pinaco!” Alphonse exclaimed, while Elrio was busy looking at the spaces in the walls that had made the passage so luminous. “You too were wise not to get in the way of the troops; they’d have taken you with them.” A swift blur of white ran across Elrio’s vision. He looked into the infinite looking passage and then shrugged the issue off. “Aha, here we are,” Said Pinaco as she turned to one of the ''many ''doors in the seemingly endless underground floor. She took a skeleton key from her pocket, inserted it into the keyhole and twisted it to the right. When the door had opened, what they saw was two bayonets pointed into their faces. “Stand down you idiots!” boomed the voice of Edwardo. The two soldiers immediately and hastily turned and saluted Edwardo and seemingly ran for cover. “Who’s there?” echoed an unfamiliar voice. “Come on in you three, and hurry.” Al and Elrio followed Pinaco into the room, which turned out to be an enormous space that was nearly dominated by the figure of an amphitheater-like coliseum. Each entryway had guards stationed with yet another apparent invention of Nikolo, a cannon with several pipe-sized barrels strapped together in a circle. The upper part of the amphitheater, where the balcony were stationed more Gatling guns and snipers apparently aiming their scopes at the three. Edwardo motioned eschito, who was at his side now. “Telegram those idiots to stand down.” “Yes sir.” The outer-area of the coliseum was circled with sandbags and fortifications. The entry-ways were also blocked off with checkpoints. The five walked forward to one, and when the guards who were apparently drinking/sleeping saw Edwardo, they immediately snapped to attention and opened the gate. “Pinaco, thank you for letting us all use the catacombs,” Edwardo said. “You don’t need to thank me. I have a duty to this colony and I did it.” Pinaco responded brashly. Edwardo shrugged as they continued into down the rows of seats, behind the stage to find a case of stairs which led to a bridge that crossed the entirety of all levels except the balcony view, which was at the other side of the bridge. By the time the five had reached, the twins were out of breath. A soldier approached to see who was panting annoyingly loud to hear edwardo order him to get the two some water. The soldier scurried off and did so. The balcony floor was filled with tents and supplies. In the center was a large tent with a fire in front. Two soldiers guarded the entrance. As the five approached, the soldiers saluted and opened up the flaps of the tent for the five. The apparent inhabitors of the tent were none other than Nikolo, Erico, Edwardi and a young-looking woman, dressed in white who was sheathing and unsheathing a small blade from her….. wrist?, with two other identically dressed hooded figures stood at her side, with Syrian swords at their sides. ---- Rate the story so far! YAY Not as good as tSoNN but its PURRDY GOOD Eh. I WILL FIND AND KILL YOU Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO